MISSED ME!
by Anouk Chizatz
Summary: well botan has been gone for a year...kurama is in love with her...so is a certain fire demon...the summary sucks just read the story u'll like it...DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

It had been a year since botan left to the spirit world…all her friends missed her cause she was so cute and was just adorable….

Kurama had fallen for botan…..he needless to say loved everything bout that crazy girl….

Hiei on the other hand always was keen on killing botan for she (the blabber mouth) would one day or another open her mouth to his sister…..about hiei being her brother…but deep down he was also in love with her…

Yuske always adored botan for she was his assistant and had always been there to protect him in his time of distress…

Keiko (yuske's girlfriend) who was at first jealous of botan developed a sisterly bond with botan…..

Kuwabara who happened to have a huge crush on botan before he met yukina (hiei's siter) missed botan a lot as well…

One day out of the blue yuske was like damn it that's it I can't take it anymore…..i miss botan…we have to go and convince koenma to let her come back to us…..

So they all decided to go to the spirit world…..

They barged right through the door….

Koenma was startled and he was like hey yuske don't u scare me like that one more time….

Koenma: oh hi! by the way what are u guys doing here…

Yuske: well we've come here to take back botan…..

Koenma: am afraid that's not possible….

Kurama: what are u talking about…where is botan ?

Kuwabara: yea where is she?

Hiei: I don't really care bout her I wanted u to show me to the room where all the black tapes are kept ?

Koenma: oh! Wait darn it one at a time…..

Yuske : well then tell me where is botan ?

Koenma: am afraid I can't tell u where she is….

Yuske: what do u mean?

Koenma: well botan broke the law and so she is being punished….

Kurama: (with a sudden dark cloud surrounding him) wa..what? punished for what ?

Nobody noticed hiei's expression change when said by koenma that botan was being punished…

Yuske: (grabbing koenma by his collar) what did botan do wrong? Where is she ?

Koenma: hey easy there its not like I want her to be punished….but she broke the law and her punishment was decided by the highest authorities…..

Yuske: u mean ur dad ?

Koenma: no she has been handed over to the demon world…

Kurama: what? Demon world but how can u do that…

Koenma: what ? no I didn't do anything….

Yuske: that's right u didn't do anything and that's why she's stuck there….tell me what did she do wrong?

Koenma: that's not it….i don't have the power to do anything there….the demon world is off limits for people from the spirit world…

Kurama: but what did she do wrong that she is given such a bad punishment?

Koenma: (bending his head in shame) m afraid I can't tell u…..cause that's classified information…

Yuske: (holding him tighter) tell me before I do something….

Kurama: (pulling yuske away from koenma) yuske don't do something u'll regret…..

Yuske: ah! Fine but its botan we are talking bout she's our friend…(turning to koenma) please tell me why is she there…

Koenma: very well then ill tell u…..when the palace was infiltrated by demons from the demon world every one was pulled into the fight…every one from botan to me…

I was about to be attacked from behind when botan came and stopped the attack and killed the attacker….turns out she was not always what she seemed….

Yuske: what do u mean?

Koenma: botan was and orphan so we thought and adopted her but we never knew what she was before all this…..

Yuske: what happened?

Koenma: when we did a background check on botan we found out she that she doen't belong to this world…..

Kurama: u mean the spirit world?

Koenma: yes!

Kuwabara: then who is she if she isn't a spirit…

Koenma: (looking to the ground) she is not plain old botan she is Princess Botan…..of the demon world….

Yuske: what? U mean botan is royalty?

Koenma: yes that's her true identitiy…

Kurama: how long did she know about this?

Koenma: she never knew about this until recently….

Yuske: u mean….but how…I'm not sure if I get u anymore…

Koenma: (under his breath says to himself : figures) remember the attack well botan transformed into something she shouldn't have…..she transformed into her true self…..

Kuwabara: oh my god! Sweet botan transformed into a demon?

Koenma: (burst into laughter) no u moron…..just because she is the princess of the demon world….i mean gosh! Listen to urself…ahahhahhahaha he couldn't stop laughing…..

Kuwabara: (scratching his head) I don't think I follow….

Kurama: (snaps his finger) I get it the infiltration wasn't for anything it was to get back botan….

Koenma: absolutely correct….turns out that the king after years of search found out that botan was in the spirit world…..and he was waiting for the right chance to meet her and one day he finally he attacked to get his daughter back…

Yuske: I don't get it why did u say she was being punished…..

Koenma: oh that! I said it to scare to guys….

Yuske: (punching onto the wall next to him ) m gonna get u koenma…

Koenma: ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Yuske stop it!

…

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

The next day yuske insisted koenma to let him meet botan…

Koenma : hey I don't think I can do that m not allowed to do that…

Yuske: hey come on she is our friend we wanna go see her….

Koenma: oh ok! Ill talk to my father….

Yuske: yay…..

The whole afternoon was spend waiting for koenma to get them permission to meet botan….

There was a knock at the door…..kuwabara gets up to go open the door…..when he opens the door he sees koenma…..

Yuske: hey koenma so what did ur father say?

Koenma: (rubbing his ass) well u can go meet her…

Yuske jumped up in excitement…..thanx koenma….

So they all got ready to meet botan after all she was the princess of the demon world….

Hiei was the least interested so he said but somehow he was dressed the best amongst all his companions…

As they reached the demon world palace…..the big door opened and from behind that door a figure with blue hair was shouting and running towards them….in excitement…

All of them were like is that botan? It couldn't be she didn't trip even once before reaching them….

Just as she was about to reach them she tripped and fell flat on her face….all the guards got alert as their princess fell down….she got up ensured everyone she was ok and decided to walk the rest of the path…to meet her friends…

Yuske: (goes and hugs botan almost strangling her) botan how are u ? I missed u so much !

Botan: (retuning the back even more tightly ) I missed u too yuske!

She sees kuwabara and rushes to hug him…..

Them she runs to kurama and hugs him like she would never let go…

She looks at hiei…but doesn't bother and goes and hugs him tightly..and whispers in his ear that "HIEI U'VE GROWN TALLER" making hiei blush….

She has no way to exclaim her happiness and she says lets go inside guys…

They all walk back with her…..she leads them to the dining room…..(and trust me its huge )

Yuske: botan why haven't u come back we have all missed u so much…..

Botan: I've missed u guys too hows keiko and how is yukina? Its been so long…..so kurama tell me hows school and how are ur mum and ur brother doing….did u find a girlfriend?

Kurama: (blushing) they are all good…and no I don't have a girlfriend!

Botan: (looking to kuwabara) so how are things with u and yukina going?

Kuwabara: well things are going just fine between us!

Botan : (finally turning to hiei) so hiei how have u been? (her eyes makes anyones heart melt n hiei was no exception) u missed me too ?

Hiei: no I was forced to come here (and he gave her a cold stare)

Botan: anyway m glad u came I missed u loads!

So all the boys where escorted to there rooms…botan had informed them that her father would like to meet her friends…..

So as it was time for the evening dinner all of them where dressed to kill….

They all sat down on the table and waited for botan to arrive…..the door flung open and botan emerged from the previous room and was dressed like a dream…..she seated herself next to hiei….(as that was the only chair that was open)

Then the door was opened again and this time a big man…..strikingly handsome…having blue hair red eyes…the friendliest smile….approached the room….that person was King Natsume…(botan's long lost father)

Kings: hello there friends of botan….

Yuske: hey there ur majesty (where did all that courtesy come from now?)

Kurama: good evening ur majesty!

Kuwabara: hey ur majesty!

Hiei: (bowing his head) ur majesty!

King: (started laughing) what a wonderful lot u've got there botan…..

Botan: thank u father…

After dinner…..everyone went into the common room to chat…

King: (to yuske and his friends) botan has told me so much about all of u she says u all are very strong and have been of great help to her…..

Yuske: (scratching his head) its nothing of that sort botan is my friend and I protect all my friends…

King: (started laughing) I must say m very impressed she has such wonderful friends…

Botan started blushing…

It was almost time to sleep so everyone decided to leave and go to bed…but kurama was still there…

King: I see u haven't slept yet ?

Kurama: no I was hoping we could talk!

King: oh ok ! what is it that u want to talk bout young man?

Kurama: botan's hand in marriage!

The king is surprised lets wait and see what his reply is to kurama's questions

…..

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

King: I see very well then!

Kurama: how is that u don't seem surprised ?

King: well u forgot so soon!

Kurama: (thinking to himself) *snaps his finger* aha now I remember…..

King: very well then so when do u wanna get married to my precious daughter ?

Kurama: whenever she's ready !

King: (chuckles) well the ceremony will take place at midnight then !

Kurama: (surprised) that early !

King: what is it don't u wanna marry her ?

Kurama: that's not it !

King: oh! Than what is it ?

Kurama: it's a bit soon! Don't ya think ?

King: (smiles) indeed! But u know why I wanna rush things up don't u ?

Kurama: (looks up to him with her emerald green eyes) well I most certainly do !

King: very well then ! (he gets up and rings a bell)

From there a servant comes running….

Servant : you called master ?

King: indeed I did will u tell my daughter to go get ready ?

Servant: certainly ur highness ! (he stutters ) u…urrr highness….what may I ask the occasion is ?

King: tell botan that she is getting married !

Servant: (horrified) wha…t the princess is getting married ?

King: (looks at him) indeed she is she will have to get married on day it might well as be today !

Servant: but sire on such short notice ?

King: I reckon u have a problem then?

Servant: no sire princess. Botan has been with us for such a short period of time….and…she'll be married and will be gone again ?

King: I understand what u mean…..but botan has grown up n she needs to leave me someday so I need to ensure her to a trustworthy fellow (pointing towards kurama)

Servant : (looks at kurama) well u better take care of our little miss she is special to us ?

Kurama: (giving a peace sign) I will indeed she's precious to me as well…and ill love her for all eternity !

the Servant was content with kurama's answer and he left the room to inform botan but her wedding

meanwhile...

there is a knock on the door…..botan gets up to open it she sees haji (the servant) at the door she invites him in !

botan: what is it haji why are u here so late at night ?

haji: sorry to disturb u princess but the king has asked u to get dressed !

botan: (looks surprised) what? Get dressed ? this late at night?

Haji: yes princess!

Botan: I don't get it why should I do that ?

Haji: cause the king says so !

Botan: but what for ?

Haji: ur marriage !

Botan: (shouting at the top her tone) whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Yuske, kuwabara come running to see what is going on…..

Yuske: why were u shouting bo ?

Kuwabara: (rubbing his ear) yeah B that was rather loud what's the matter ?

Botan : (still shocked) guys…

Yuske: yeah ?

Botan: I'm getting married !

Kuwabara: (begins to laugh) bo u almost scared me I thought something serious had happened but ur just making a joke!

Haji:(interrupting) that in no way was a joke ?

Yuske: whattt? Ur getting married ?

Botan: (tearing up) looks like it?

Kuwabara: (looking serious *well atleast trying to look serious*) n who is the groom might I ask ?

Botan: (tears dropping from her eyes) I don't know !

Yuske: what u've gotta be kidding me right ?

Haji: no she isn't she doesn't know who the groom is !

Yuske: (one arm tugging onto haji's shirt and the other making a fist) who is the bastard I'll kill him myself?

Haji: oh! Well its ur friend !

Botan: (trying to pull herself together) my friend n who would that be ?

Haji: well its kurama !

Botan: (a slight blush appearing on her sad face) kurama?

Haji: yeah he asked ur hand in marriage !

Botan: (whipping her tears) well and what did my father say ?

Haji: well he said yes!

Botan: whhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaat?

Yuske: whattttttttttttt?

Kuwabara: whattttttttt?

Haji: yes princess he said yes….so if u don't mind would u please get dressed so that the ceremony can begin ?

Botan: ..but…..none of my friends are here ?

Haji: don't worry that's been taken care of ! the king already sent for them they might be here any moment…..

Before haji could finish he was interrupted by a knock on the door….

Botan said come in…..she was surprised to see keiko , yukina, shizuru, genkai , hinnageshi , ayame and koenma at the door….

Botan: (ran towards them and literally jumped on them all) she was surprised to see them all the fact that all her friends where their for her special day amazed her…..

Botan: (separating from them) so guys what are u waiting for help me get ready?

To be continued…


End file.
